


Russian Roulette

by twogoats



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Complicated Relationships, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, On-Again/Off-Again Relationship, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23484472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twogoats/pseuds/twogoats
Summary: Hajime keeps wondering what invisible force in the universe keeps making him want to hook up with Komaeda.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 113





	Russian Roulette

  
  


There was a nightly breeze coming from the slightly opened window of Hajime’s cottage, the ocean outside rather still but could still be heard softly crashing against the beach.

“You need to go…” Hajime said, breaking off a kiss; his voice was stern but ultimately noncommittal. He pushed his hands up applying pressure to the body above him, encouraging the other man’s thin frame upwards.

“Hinata…” Komaeda’s voice was whispery, bordering whining. “I don’t want to leave yet, I’m having too much fun being with you.” His body pressed against Hajime’s weak willed attempt to get him to move off, repositioning himself so their clothed bodies were flush against each other once more. Komaeda was almost comically close to Hinata’s face, staring directly into his eyes, unblinking and intense. Hajime stared back, almost as if to try and assert some sort of dominance in the situation but ultimately averted his eyes with a small huff after a few moments.

“Just get off Komaeda.” he said again in the same stern but non committal voice. Hinata was physically stronger than Komaeda, he could easily push him off and yet he didn’t. His eyes concentrated on a spot on the nearest wall to his bed, even with his head to the side the look of confliction showed in his knit brows. He didn’t know WHY Komaeda made him feel this way, everything he did with Komaeda made him feel just that,  _ conflicted _ . And yet he always came back for more no matter what, it frustrated Hajime to no end to not be able to process or understand his feelings about this man. He felt a hand slip under his cheek that was against the sheets, almost as if to hold his head in place while Komaeda’s mouth descended on his jawline for a kiss. 

“Hinata, relax. No need to be so uptight, just let me make you feel good.” Komaeda trailed off towards the end of his sentence as he feverishly peppered kisses along Hajime’s jawline. Hajime let out a small huff, his go to response in dealing with this kind of situation. Komaeda shifted again, wiggling his way to be more in between Hinata’s legs, pushing them apart slightly in an attempt to somehow get even closer. Hajime laid there, letting his white haired hook up make out with his neck, since he didn’t well...hate the feeling exactly. There were hickeys left over from one of their earlier get togethers, which Komaeda was seemingly insistent on refreshing. Hajime couldn't help but let a small noise escape as his partner mouthed over a particularly sweet spot.

“AH! Was that good Hinata? Did you like it there? Did I make you feel good?” Komaeda inquired, eagerly gauging Hinata’s face for a reaction.

“Um. Yeah it was fine…” Hajime replied, trying not to make too much eye contact.

“Ahh, I’m so glad!” Komaeda’s face bore what seemed to be a genuine smile, Hajime didn’t really understand why such little words of what could barely be defined as praise pleased him but he wasn’t about to question it. The white haired man’s hands started to wander as he went back to kissing about Hajime’s face, exploring the solid frame below him along his chest and sides.

“Hinata.”

“What.” He shivered suddenly, shocked from the feeling a wet tongue swirling around the inside of his ear. “Ew ! Comon stop, you’re being gross…”

“I want to be inside.” Komaeda said it very matter of factly.

“Uh no?” Hinata replied, almost shocked at Komaeda’s audacity. “I told you to leave like 5 minutes ago, I already let you overstay your welcome so you _ really _ need to go now.”

“Oh please Hinata, you always feel so good inside…it’s the best thing someone as pathetic as me could possibly feel.” he hugged Hajimes body close, pressing his nose against his cheek in some sort of attempt to be endearing? Hajime wasn’t sure. “And you must have noticed by now, how excited you’ve made me.” It was true, Hajime had been feeling Komaeda’s boner through his pants for a while now, but he had simply been choosing to ignore it.

“Ugh, comon Komaeda, you’re being pitiful…”

“I know.” Hajime wasn’t looking at him but he knew he was smiling through that answer. There were a few beats of silence before Hinata felt sneaky, cold fingertips dip underneath his belt.

“STOP…” Hajime said sternly, meaning it this time. He grabbed and held Komaeda’s wrist firmly, bringing it into a more honest position not below his belt.

“Ahh...Hinata you’re so forceful. Go on, you can break it, I deserve it for that.” Komaeda sounded breathy and had a small smile formed on his face, as if he was enjoying the very thought of getting his wrist broken.

“I’m not going to do that?? Just stop like I told you to.” there was a certain doneness in Hajime’s voice, but then again when wasn’ there when he was speaking to this man. He let go of the thin wrist in his grip, shifting his body to actually commit to pushing Komaeda off him this time.

“Please...just my fingers. If you let me finger you I’ll leave I promise.” the white haired man’s small smile didn't waver, his voice upturned in a playful begging tone. Hajime was never sure if and when Komaeda was being genuine or if this was some sort of mind game he enjoyed playing. It was never easy to tell with him but he was guessing the latter. There was a prolonged pause, Hajime closed his eyes, frustration showed as his eyebrows knit together but also he was feeling something else besides annoyed...he was turned on. It was the very reason why Komaeda was here in the first place anyways. Hajime was horny and for whatever unworldly magnetic force that existed in the universe it always led him back to hooking up with Komaeda, no matter what. He let out a loud groan, as if all his dignity was escaping his body.

“FINE! Fine, whatever...you make me cum and then you leave okay?” Hinata replied, trying to sound somewhat assertive in his answer although his voice wavered in the process. As soon as the final word left Hinata’s lips Komaeda’s hand was already undoing his belt.

“Oh thank you Hinata, thank you.” Komaeda looked feverish and eager, pulling the black pants down Hajime’s legs, letting them pool on the floor with a soft clink of the belt buckle. Thin fingers ran over Hajime’s stomach before descending under his boxers with purpose. The fingers traced over what was all too familiar to Komaeda, going past the soft hairs to feel wetness. “Hinata! Ahh you’re so wet...and for me?” his voice was playful, smiling at Hinata as his brown haired partner averted his eyes quickly.

“Tch...well what do you expect…” Hajime huffed, he didn’t have to explain himself! They were having a sexually charged makeout, getting turned on was natural. Still, Hajime’s face was flush, it WAS a bit embarrassing how wet he was from just some making out and fondling. He wondered if he was some sort of masochist, being with Komaeda in this position was always a bit humiliating and yet...here he was again, turned on as much as ever. He flinched a little as Komaeda’s fingers slowly massaged the outside of his pussy, palm rubbing against his clit. Hajime bit his lip, it felt good but it’s not like he could just freely moan without Komaeda bringing it up and dwelling on it. He felt a flutter of kisses on his cheek, he knew Komaeda was watching him for any sort of reaction, completely intrigued by Hinata’s body and facial expressions.

“You’re being so quiet Hinata, am I doing something wrong?” again, the white haired man asked in a playful tone. He knew what he was doing, he loved to tease his uptight partner, watching him squirm. He slipped his index finger inside suddenly, earning a surprised noise from Hajime. “Oh okay there was something. But that’s not really enough for you is it?”. Hinata stubbornly continued to not make eye contact, this guy may have a digit inside him but he was still annoying. There was a beat of silence between them before Komaeda’s middle finger joined his other finger inside of Hinata. Hajime felt himself twitch around the fingers as Komaeda began to work in and out of his partner’s sloppy entrance.

“Mm…”as stubborn as he was being Hajime let a noise of pleasure escape his lips, earning a breathy sound of what he assumed was excitement from the white haired man above him.

“Oh yes, more of that, come on let me hear you Hinata.” Komaeda excitedly started to curl his fingers inside Hinata, hoping to break the other man down into some sort of sweaty writing mess. Hinata’s head was swimming, his mind felt blank as Komaeda almost expertly worked his pussy. He was a little mad at himself for allowing Komaeda to become this familiar with his body that he was reduced to this state so quickly.

“Komaeda…” he felt close already, his voice was strained as he tried to maintain some composure. He was annoyed with himself, hearing the gross squelching of Komaeda’s fingers going in and out of him.

“Hm?” he was coy, he could hear the tension in Hajime’s voice. He kissed the corner of Hajme’s lips before moving to give him a full mouth kiss, preventing him from actually answering. “Are you close? You want to cum Hinata?”. He twitched at those words but before Hinata could even answer Komaeda withdrew his fingers, sitting up and wiping the excess on his pants as he began to undo his belt. Hajime shook his head a bit, coming back to reality suddenly now that he wasn’t being overstimulated. 

“What are you doing…” he felt agitated, he WAS close and now Komaeda had decided to just straight up stop, leaving him hanging. The white haired man's pants and underwear pooled on the ground around his ankles, he stepped out of them and descended upon Hinata again. He closed his legs, bringing his knees together defensively suddenly realizing that Komaeda definitely wanted to fuck him. “Komaeda, no…” he felt like he was talking to a poorly trained dog.

“Why not?” Komaeda inquired, playing dumb as if they had no discussion prior to this. “You really seemed like you wanted to cum, is that not the case anymore?” Hajime grit his teeth, this dude was so annoying.

“Can you shut up? You had one thing to do and you couldn’t even do that so now you have to go.” He pushed his knees against Komaeda, who was leaning against them.

“You said, and I quote, ‘you make me cum and then you leave okay?’. You didn’t specify  _ how  _ I should do it, I’m doing my best here Hinata.” he had a smug look on his face that made Hinata want to shift his legs and just kick him across the room.

“YOU asked to FINGER me...you’re asking for a lot more than that now…”

“I can’t help it, feeling inside you with my fingers just reminded me how amazing you feel. I want to feel that but even closer. Please  _ Hajime _ …” The last word left his lips so subtly, in the most pathetic whimper of begging. Ugh. Using his first name like that, Hinata wasn’t sure how to feel, he knew Komaeda was toying with him but he couldn’t help but get a feeling so complicated. He huffed, slowly parting his knees.  _ God I’m such a whore  _ he thought to himself.

“Whatever, just get it over with…” he muttered, he turned over so he was laying on his stomach, he didn’t feel like facing Komaeda’s smug face while they fucked. It’s not that he didn’t want to have sex with him, he just hated giving Komaeda what he wanted when he literally did nothing to earn it. And yet...? Komaeda gleefully reached down to pull Hajime’s underwear down past his ankles and onto the floor, settling nicely behind Hajime. There was a shuffle of Komaeda’s hand, grabbing his dick to position it at Hinata’s entrance. Komaeda slid inside easily, resting his body on Hajime’s back as he settled inside. Komaeda’s dick wasn't necessarily impressive in any way, in fact it was completely average if not less than that, a fact Komaeda would happily agree with. And yet, Hajime didn’t really mind, it did what it was supposed to and it was the only dick he was consistently getting so he didn’t have room to complain. 

“So warm inside…” Komaeda commented, kissing the nape of Hinata’s neck. Hinata rolled his eyes, not caring to hear any of his weird comments.

“Just fuck me.” he said, very matter of factly. He wasn’t here for fluff talk or whatever Komaeda was trying to attempt.

“Haha, okay, you’re the boss Hinata~” he replied, sliding his skinny arms under Hajime’s so he had a solid position to thrust from. He began moving, his boney hips grinding against him as he moved in and out of Hinata’s pussy, trying to find a good rhythm. Komaeda’s breath was hot on Hinata’s ear, his breathing erratic as his thrusting became equally erratic, seemingly getting lost in his own thrusts. He nibbled on Hinata’s ear. “Haaa...Hajime...I’m so close already...are you gonna let someone as pathetic as me cum inside you?”. He was mad at himself but he came right after hearing those words. Hinata let out a strained moan as he tightened around Komaeda, causing him to enthusiastically thrust even more, letting himself loose inside the brown haired man under him. Hinata felt a little gross as he felt himself get filled, insides suddenly warm. He felt Komaeda cuddle against him, face resting in between his shoulder blades. “Thank you Hinata.” he said, a little muffled since his face was pressed into his back.

“Yeah, sure…” Hajime muttered, feeling a little embarrassed that Komaeda kept switching from mocking him to being totally sweet, this guy was confusing. “You can get off me now…”. Komaeda’s arms shifted a little, hugging him tightly around his chest. Hinata let it happen, what else could he do, at least Komaeda was acting calm for once. He finally felt the other man move though, the warmth from his body leaving his back and the pressure inside him being aleaved. Hajime turned over, sitting up and stretching a little. He watched Komaeda who was slowly putting his pants and jacket back on. He felt so strange, he had kept asking Komaeda to leave all night and now that he really was he felt conflicted. He shook his head, he hated these feelings he didn't understand, what was so alluring about Komaeda anyways? He wished he knew. Footsteps approached him as he was lost in his thoughts, he looked up at Komaeda, who looked like he had something to say. The white haired man leaned down, kissing him on the lips, holding it for a few seconds but it truly felt like forever.

“See you next time Hinata.” his mouth was upturned in a playful smile as he left the cottage. Hajime so desperately wanted to tell him as he left that there wouldn’t be a next time but he knew all too well there would be. 


End file.
